peka dong!
by byeolie
Summary: perasaan orang itu ga pernah bisa di tebak ya. [park woojin. ahn hyungseob. jinseob. wanna one. produce101] high school series #1 warn: lowercase, harsh word, non-baku


hyungseob selalu patuh sama prinsipnya. salah satunya;

 **" ngga apa malu-maluin. yang penting doi peka! "**

.

produce101 ; mnet

jinseob, au-setting, oneshoot

* * *

 **peka dong!**

* * *

hyungseob kurang paham kronologis yang di ceritakan jihoon bagaimana ia berakhir di ruang uks dengan salah satu sudut dahi yang di balut perban. padahal jihoon sudah berusaha mempersingkat kejadian memalukan yang sebenarnya ㅡbagi jihoonㅡ memakan waktu lama.

kronologis jihoon:

waktu kita bertiga mau balik kelas ㅡhyungseob menyela: bertiga siapa aja?ㅡ lo, gue, sama haknyeon. jangan bilang lo amnesia? ㅡhyungseob menggerutu: lanjutkanㅡ kalo mau balik kelas kita biasa lewat lapangan basket kan? nah siang itu lagi ada sparing basket dan kita bertiga nonton bentar buat ngeliatin kak minhyun. eh lo masih inget kak minhyun kan? gue takut lo beneran amnesia ㅡhyungseob misuh: anying cepetanㅡ oke, tiba-tiba aja tuh bola ngarah ke kita. ga tau kenapa udah diteriakin lo malah diem aja sambil liatin tuh bola, padahal reaksi lo biasanya bagus. apalagi kalo ada cogan lewat hehe. akhirnya dahi lo lecet gara-gara itu bola dan berakhir di sini. happy ending

happy ending pala lo, ji. kasianilah ucup:(

hyungseob sebenernya masa bodo dengan kronologis jihoon. mau di ulang berapa kalipun hyungseob ngga mau mikir. nah yang jadi masalahnya kenapa di kepalan tangannya ada tiga bungkus permen matcha susu ㅡhyungseob ngga kepikiran dua temen curutnya karena mereka sama-sama ngga suka matcha.

"yang bawa gue ke uks tadi siapa? haknyeon?"

"lo ngandalin haknyeon? yang ada dia udah kabur ke kelas duluan pas liat lo pingsan." wah kurang ajar si haknyeon. temen macam apa si lo, nyeon?:(

 _yeu sorry ya. gue cuma setia sama piglet kesayangan aa' di jeju ㅡ_ _joo haknyeon, 18 th_

hyungseob mengerutkan kening, diremasnya tiga bungkus permen yang dia dapat. berusaha menyembunyikan dari jihoon sebelum temannya melapor pada haknyeon untuk menemui orang yang memberi hyungseob permen. fyi haknyeon itu sebenarnya macam bodyguard jihoon sama hyungseob. katanya cowo yang mau ngedeketin jihoon atau hyungseob harus berhadapan sama haknyeon dulu, interogasi si cowo serius deketin apa cuma main-main.

yang pernah jadi korbannya itu bae jinyoung. adek tingkat yang ikut kelas aksel dengan tampang yang ngga main-main (terlalu tampan sampai jihoon klepek-klepek sendiri) pernah dapet bogeman dari haknyeon.

waktu itu jinyoung ketahuan pelukan sama daehwi, padahal pelukannya gegara ada kecoa lewat dan daehwi jerit histeris sampe meluk jinyoung kayak mau manjat pohon. iya pohon, bukan panjat sosyal ya. jihoon ngga sengaja ngelihat jadi salah paham dan cerita ke hyungseob sama haknyeon. besoknya jinyoung langsung dapet bogeman mantep dari orang jeju ini. dia ngga peduli udah separah apa muka jinyoung, baru berhenti waktu kepalanya digetak buku sama guru bk.

berakhirlah haknyeon dengan poin minus sepuluh. tapi jihoon masih inget kata-kata haknyeon, "ga papa cuma poin ini. yang penting orang yang udah nyakitin temen gue harus ngerasain seberapa sakit yang temen gue rasain."

PLISSEEU SISAIN SATU DONG YANG KAYAK HAKNYEON:((

"heh seob, bengong aja" hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya lalu bersiap bertanya pada jihoon. "tadi siapa yang bawa gue kalo bukan haknyeon? ga mungkin lo kan?" jihoon mencebik, agak kesal karena tanpa sengaja hyungseob menyindir tubuh pendeknya ini.

jihoon memilih duduk di sisi kasur uks yang lain, "park woojin. ketua pmr yang kebetulan ikutan sparing basket di lapangan," hyungseob muter otak. ngapalin nama temen-temen seangkatan sama susahnya kayak ngapalin insecta beserta contoh dan ciri-cirinya.

semenit berlangsung akhirnya dia inget siapa park woojin. anak kelas 11-2, si _dancing machine_ yang berakhir jadi ketua pmr di sekolahnya. gara-gara tampangnya para murid rela pura-pura sakit biar di obatin atau yang beneran sakit malah jadi pingsan pas di hampirin woojin. pokoknya woojin serba salah deh masuk pmr:(

dia cuma kenal woojin sesingkat itu doang. woojin kenal dia atau ngga aja hyungseob ngga tau.

"dia ngerasa bersalah sama lo, jadi ya dia ngobatin lo disini sampe bel masuk." pipi hyungseob mendadak ngeblushing gitu, jihoon sendiri sampe bingung. akhirnya dia tanya tapi cuma di bales gelengan dari hyungseob.

hyungseob ngelirik permen matcha susu di tangannya. dia mikir apa alesan si woojin ngasih ini ke dia. padahal hyungseob yakin, orang setenar dia mana mungkin kenal hyungseob.

padahal hampir seluruh angkatan kenal hyungseob dengan julukan: generasi kedua dunia percabean setelah kak minki :(

setelah hyungseob sama jihoon balik ke kelas langsung ceramahin haknyeon sebangsat apa setianya dia sama perkewanan ㅡeh perkawanan mereka ini. hyungseob akhirnya gebrak meja sampai seluruh atensi kelas tertuju ke mereka.

hyungseob bisik-bisik kirain ada hal yang penting, taunya cuma minta ditemenin ke kelas sebelah. waktu haknyeon tanya ngapain, hyungseob asal jawab "mau ngapel gebetan baru." haknyeon misuh-misuh sampe bikin malu hyungseob sama jihoon gegara diliatin.

setelah misuh ngga jelas, haknyeon akhirnya nemenin hyungseob. kenapa jihoon ngga? dia udah keburu di tungguin jinyoung buat ke kantin. haknyeon natap jinyoung tajam, tapi yang di tatap bodo amat.

hyungseob melongokkan kepala mencari cowo dengan nametag park woojin di jas almamaternya. "nyari siapa?" donghan dateng sambil ngemut es batangan, bikin haknyeon jadi kepengen. baru mau jawab yang dicari hyungseob datang.

"weh siapa nih?" woojin senyum ngga sengaja pamerin gingsulnya. dia nyapa tanpa jas almamater dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampe siku.

hyungseob shock sama ketampanan yang hqq di depannya ini. dia lemah sama yang beginian atuh.

gue juga kok seob:((

 _delapan belas tahun gue hidup baru pertama kali ini ngeliat gingsul bisa bikin gue tertarik:((( ㅡahn hyungseob, 18th_

hyungseob bukannya benci, tapi kurang suka sama orang-orang bergingsul. tapi sekarang gingsul+senyum park woojin masuk daftar kelemahan hyungseob. haknyeon jadi malu sendiri di samping hyungseob yang cengo sampe donghan ngira ada setan mampir bentar ke tubuh hyungseob.

pipi hyungseob di tepuk-tepuk, kesadarannya yang sempat mengudara akhirnya kembali. dia berdehem, "bisa ngomong berdua ga?" haknyeon shock. kemana hyungseob-nya yang asal nyeplos gitu aja! mana si woojin ngeiyain ajakannya pula!?

hendak menyanggah, haknyeon keburu dirangkul donghan "temenin gue beli es lagi yok!" belum ngeiyain atau nolak dia udah nyeret haknyeon ke kantin. tinggal lah woojin dan hyungseob di koridor depan kelas.

"mau ngomong di sini? mumpung sepi." hyungseob ngeiyain karena hampir seluruh murid waktu istirahat ke kantin sekolah atau kaefci sama mcd yang tinggal nyebrang.

hyungseob buru-buru buka kepalan tangannya dan mempertunjukkan permen matcha susu yang masih terlihat apik di bungkusan. woojin mengerutkan kening, sepertinya dia lupa.

"pertama kenalin, gue ahn hyungseob anak kelas 11-2,"

"iya gue tau." jawaban woojin yang tidak terduga-duga bikin hyungseob dugeun-dugeun, "kok lo bisa kenal gue?" woojin nunjuk area dada di jas almamaternya, "nametag hehe" bangsul. hyungseob udah keburu bapereu juga:(

hyungseob berdehem, "gue yang tadi kena bola basket lo terus lo obatin. ini permen dari lo?" dia terus terang dalam satu tarikan, hyungseob jadi susah napas kalo deket woojin. padahal harusnya woojin jadi oksigen kedua dia:(

"ohiya gue inget. iya itu dari gue, sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah ngelukain lo. katanya kalo makan yang manis-manis sakitnya jadi ga terlalu kerasa."

KALO KAYAK GITU HYUNGSEOB LEBIH MILIH MAKAN KAMU MASS:)

"udah lo makan apa belum? lo ga suka matcha ya?" woojin ngegaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum canggung tapi _still looks cute_ di mata hyungseob.

"suka kok, tapi gue lebih suka woojin."

terus mengheningkan cipta.

.

beberapa hari setelah kejadian hyungseob yang mendadak menyatakan perasaannya ke woojin, doi makin gencar buat ngedeketin woojin. sebenernya mereka udah mulai deket sebagai temen, tapi hyungseob mau lebih. emang dasar hyungseob ga pernah puas:(

banyak cara yang dia pake biar woojin peka ke dia, misal:

 **1: ngapelin woojin di kelas 11-2**

jihoon bengong sendiri waktu ngeliat hyungseob yang udah siap-siap masuk kelas si woojin. kelas jihoon sama hyungseob emang lagi jamkos, jadi mereka berdua udah nunggu di samping pintu masuk kelas woojin.

"lah gue terus gimana? masa jadi nyamuk lo berdua?" hyungseob angkat bahu, doi mah bodo amat yang penting ngga sendirian di kelas orang. jihoon mau misuh tapi ditahan gara-gara guru agama baru aja lewat di susul sama anak-anak kelas.

hyungseob ngelirik ke dalam kelas woojin, sepi ngga ada orang. waktu istirahat biasanya pada ke kantin atau kaefci sama mcd yang tinggal nyebrang, yang bawa bekal juga biasanya makan di kantin. tapi ternyata,

WOOJIN NGGA NGANTIN GAESS, DIA MALAH BACA QURAN DI POJOKAN KELAS. ehe bercanda.

hyungseob ngeliat woojin lagi asik bacain buku dan pake earphone. buru-buru si hyungseob narik jihoon buat ikutan masuk kelas woojin, "permisiii" hyungseob agak teriak, untung telinga woojin peka atau teriakan hyungseob yang kekerasan? dia buru-buru lepas earphone nya, "eh seob, mau cari siapa ya?"

yang ditanya senyum-senyum, "mau cari woojiiin" doi masuk kelas sambil bawa-bawa jihoon yang udah nahan malu. yawla salah jihoon apasih kok bisa sahabatan sama ini orang. woojin ngedipin mata berkali-kali, terus senyum doang waktu hyungseob udah duduk di samping dan jihoon di hadapannya.

"mau ngomongin apa seob?" hyungseob gelengin kepala tapi tetep senyum-senyum ngeliat si woojin. yang di senyumin cuma bisa bales senyum gitu. goblo emang hyungseob, jadi macem orang gila kan lo:(

woojin ngeliat jihoon yang mau kabur tapi akhirnya dia tahan, "eh ji tunggu. proposal event udah di kasih ke kepsek belum?" jihoon langsung nepok jidat dan langsung nyerocos panjang lebar. hyungseob kesel di kacangin woojin, akhirnya dia protes.

"PARK WOOJIIIN"

"IH JANGAN KACANGIN HYUNGSEOB DONG:(("

"EH JII YANG MAU NGAPEL KAN DI SINI GUE BUKAN ELO" yaelah seob ngegas amat.

jihoon kesel setengah mati waktu hyungseob teriak-teriak gaje, padahal dari tadi doi cuma ngediemin si woojin. ngga terima di kira mau ngapelin woojin ya jihoon bales lah,

"EH GUE GA MAU NGAPELIN WOOJIN YA, GUE MASIH INGET JINYOUNG. GUE TUH ADA KEPENTINGAN SAMA DIA"

"BERISIK LO ANJIR. AJAK NGOMONG WOOJIN KALO GA MAU DI KACANGIN" jihoon kalo lagi sensi emang tajem banget lidahnya.

dan berakhirlah acara ngapelin woojin jadi sesi maki-memaki antara hyungseob dan jihoon di kelas 11-2.

 **2: "woojin, kepala hyungseob sakit:("**

pura-pura sakit buat ketemu ketua pmr kita itu udah mainstream banget. tapi hyungseob yang antimainstream malah ngikut alesan yang ngebosenin, padahal di uks ngga mesti woojin yang jaga.

eits, bukan hyungseob namanya kalo dia ngga tau jadwal harian woojin jaga:)

setelah istirahat ada pelajaran ekonomi yang paling dibenci hyungseob, jadinya dia mau ngelaksanain aksinya sekarang ini. dia titip ke haknyeon kalo ijin ke uks sampe jam ekonomi yang cuma dibales anggukan dari haknyeon yang sibuk ngegame.

hyungseob lari sampe di liatin murid-murid, kadang ada yang nyapa tapi cuma dibales seadanya doang sama doi. gegara kebanyakan lari suhu badan dia jadi agak hangat dan napasnya ngos-ngosan. hyungseob buka pintu uks pelan-pelan.

"sia ㅡeh hyungseob, lo kenapa?" woojin yang sibuk ngerapiin rak obat ngehampirin hyungseob yang udah lemes. DIA LEMES BUKAN KARENA SAKIT WOE. CUMA KECAPEKAN GARA-GARA LARI DARI LANTAI DUA KE LANTAI SATU:((((

hyungseob megangin kepalanya yang agak basah "woojin, kepala hyungseob sakit:(" woojin langsung mapah tubuh hyungseob ke kasur uks. dalam hati hyungseob pengen ngerayain betapa senengnya dia bisa di peluk woojin. ketua pmr itu nempelin punggung tangannya ke dahi hyungseob dan agak hangat. baru mau ambil obat demam tapi ditahan hyungseob.

"gue tiduran di sini aja paling sembuh, ga mau minum obat." woojin ngga tega ngebantah karena hyungseob udah pake aegyo andalan dia. akhirnya woojin duduk disamping kasur hyungseob, "lo kenapa sih? bikin khawatir aja." hyungseob beneran pengen teriak apalagi waktu bel masuk woojin masih diem di sini, katanyan pengen nemenin hyungseob.

merasa ngga enak udah boongin woojin, hyungseob maksa buat masuk kelas. woojin ngehela napas dan nurut, sebelumnya dia ngasih dua bungkus permen matcha susu lagi.

"maaf cuma dua, satunya udah gue makan. cepet sembuh ya."

hyungseob langsung jingkrak-jingkrak di kasur uks waktu woojin beneran udah balik kelas.

 **3: "selamat pagi woojin!"**

selama mereka temenan ini hyungseob sama sekali ngga punya id line woojin. paling mentok ya cuma ig woojin doang. lagian kalo punya emang mereka mau bahas apa? sekelas aja ngga. kata hyungseob "aku mau jadi yang pertama ngucapin selamat pagi buat woojin!"

unfaedah, iya.

"yang ngucapin selamat pagi pasti emaknya duluan lah seob! ga mungkin bangun-bangun langsung cek line, emang lo?" balesan haknyeon bikin hyungseob patah hati dan ngerubah pendiriannya. "aku mau jadi yang kedua ngucapin selamat pagi ke woojin!"

woojin itu bukan anak rajin yang sukanya menyendiri dan meditasi di perpus. tapi dia emang paling seneng dateng pagi-pagi, bertolak belakang sama hyungseob yang lima belas menit lagi masuk malah baru berangkat. ajaibnya dia ngga pernah telat.

kelas woojin udah rame sama anak-anak, woojin sendiri udah asik ngobrol sama donghan dkk. lagi asik nyantai tiba-tiba, "WOOJIN SELAMAT PAAAGGIII!" hyungseob langsung ngacir ke meja woojin. anak-anak kelas woojin emang udah tahu kalo target hyungseob sekarang itu woojin, kadang ada yang suka nyomblangin malah. macem donghan ini. jadi mereka fine-fine aja liat hyungseob yang keluar-masuk kelas.

"eh pagi seob." bales woojin sambil senyum ganteng. kenapa ganteng? karena gingsulnya nyembul. ehe.

hyungseob mulai aja ngoceh di pagi hari, donghan dkk udah pengen ngusir hyungseob tapi ngga berani. takut diomelin lebih panjang lagi. donghan pengen kasih applause buat woojin yang nanggepin apa yang hyungseob omongin.

"jin minta id line dong:(" hyungseob ngerayu dengan berbagai cara biar woojin dengan ikhlas ngasih id linenya. woojin mendengus lalu hendak membisikkan id line ke hyungseob,

"selamat pagi." tiba-tiba suara milik bapak jaehwan menggema di ruang kelas, anak-anak langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. bapak jaehwan mulai ngoceh tentang kedatangannya pagi ini, iya bapak jaehwan itu wali kelas woojin. tiba-tiba,

"keluar." anak murid pada kicep, woojin di belakang udah nundukin kepalanya. iya, hyungseob masih disana sembunyi di belakang kursi woojin. dia berdiri terus bungkuk ke bapak jaehwan, hendak pergi tangaannya ditahan woojin.

"nanti aku kasih tau waktu istirahat. sana ke kelas." woojin bisik-bisik sambil tetep nunduk. hyungseob teriak kesenengan terus bikin love sign di atas kepalanya.

"AKU SAYANG WOOJIIN."

"WOE CEPETAN KELUAR NJIR, EH ASTAGFIRULLAH." bapak jaehwan yth mengumpat gengs.

 **4: sok-sok ngegombal di pm**

 **hyungseob:** ujiiinn

 **woojin:** apaan?

 **hyungseob:** tau bedanya namsan tower sama lo ga?

 **woojin:** tau. namsan tower di korea, gue dihati lo. iya kan?

 **hyungseob:** woojin sok taw nih. orang lo di rumah ye ga? bukan di hati gue

 **woojin:** iyain ya:))

 **hyungseob:** becanda kok jin. lo bener hehe

 **hyungseob:** tau ga kenapa biologi itu susah?

 **woojin:** knp

 **hyungseob:** karena hyungseob sayang woojin ❤

 **woojin:** ga nyambung haha

 _dugeun dugeun ini tuluuung ㅡpark woojin, 18th_

 **5: belajar bareng**

walau hyungseob kerjaannya nyabe dia tetep mikirin masa depannya. ngga mungkin kan kalo udah gede dia malah jadi cabe yang sering mangkal di perempatan biasa hyungseob lewat:(

besok ulangan fisika dan dia ngga mau remidi lagi. niatnya belajar bareng jihoon tapi dia malah keburu belajar bareng jinyoung. kenapa? karena jinyoung anak aksel dan udah ulangan fisika duluan. awalnya dia ngambek tapi dirayu jihoon bakal di kasih kisi-kisi ulangan. tapi sampe sekarang jihoon belum ngirim apa-apa. terpaksa hyungseob harus belajar semua bab dulu.

"tumben ke perpus," hyungseob hampir latah kalo ngga inget lagi di perpus. woojin duduk di samping hyungseob sambil beresin buku yang dari tadi dia bawa. "ehe, iya nih jin. besok ulhar fisika" woojin masih fokus sama beres-beresnya bikin hyungseob sedih di kacangin (lagi).

akhirnya dia balik sama buku latihan lagi. "mau aku bantuin?" hyungseob noleh dan hampir teriak waktu woojin ngegeser tempat duduknya buat ngedeket ke hyungseob. tangannya bertengger di sandaran kursi hyungseob, satunya asik mainin pensil di meja. hyungseob macem lagi di peluk hehe.

"hm yang ini," woojin baca soalnya bentar dan mulai nyoret di notes kecil hyungseob. woojin mulai ngejelasin gimana caranya nyari perbandingan impuls dan momentum (fix aku benci bab ini). tapi yang dijelasin otaknya lagi ngga konsen, hyungseob ngga kuat denger suara berat woojin yang deket banget sama telinganya. ditambah woojin harus bisik-bisik di perpus.

"paham?" hyungseob ngangguk. ngehela napas lega waktu woojin mulai kasih jarak "aku baca buku, kamu kerjain soal ya." ternyata woojin lagi nyiapin soal buat test klub pmr. akhirnya keduanya fokus sama kegiatan masing-masing.

kadang woojin nguap gegara capek, di pikirannya sekarang ini dia pengen pulang tapi kalo udah sampe kamar bawaannya mau bobo terus ngga jadi ngerjain tugas deh. karena bosen ngeliatin tulisan sama gambar-gambar tubuh manusia dia ngelirik kesana kemari, berhenti waktu ngeliat hyungseob yang fokus sama latihannya.

ekspresi hyungseob bikin woojin ketawa dalam hati, kadang cemberut gara-gara ngga nemu jawabannya atau senyum bangga karena jawabannnya ketemu. woojin senyum terus ngeliatin hyungseob, ngelipet kedua tangannya dan numpuin kepala disana. sampe akhirnya dia ketiduran.

hyungseob ngelirik terus senyum manis banget. dia ngebelai rambut coklat woojin pelan-pelan, "aku suka woojin. eh ga, hyungseob sayang woojin."

.

hyungseob buru-buru pake sepatu. hari ini dia hampir telat, padahal jam pertama ada ulhar kimia, mana gurunya galak. hyungseob kan atut:(

hari ini jihoon ngga masuk. tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu demam tinggi, jadinya hyungseob berangkat sendirian pagi ini.

bus ternyata udah parkir di halte bikin hyungseob harus mempercepat larinya. untung dia berhasil masuk ke dalam bus. sayangnya bus pagi ini bukan bus yang biasa hyungseob pake, karena kesiangan busnya makin sumpek. dia terpaksa harus nyelip.

waktu bus mulai gerak hyungseob pegangan sama handle di atasnya. anehnya jalanan hari ini agak macet, jadi busnya sering-sering ngerem. "lo capek ya?"

suara woojin. hyungseob celingukan kiri-kanan dan ngga nemuin woojin, waktu dia noleh ternyata woojin di belakangnya. waktu hendak di panggil,

"pegangan aku aja hye,"

woojin ngeraih tangan sohye di sampingnya biar ngegenggam lengan woojin. sohye nurut aja sambil senyum manisss banget. anaknya polos dan lugu, bikin pengen di jagain terus. woojin yang disenyumin bales senyum ke dia.

hyungseob buru-buru ngalihin pandangannya. ngga tau kenapa tapi dia sakit hati. iyalah, ngeliat gebetan lo yang dikira udah mulai punya perasaan yang sama taunya malah _cudling_ sama cewe lain. hyungseob ngerasa makin bego karena punya pemikiran kayak gitu.

hyungseob nangis tapi dia ngga sesenggukan, air matanya ngalir gitu aja. cuma karena woojin.

di sekolah haknyeon kena migrain ngeliat hyungseob yang dateng-dateng nangis kenceng banget. temen sekelas pada ngehampirin hyungseob, tanyain kenapa kok nangis. dari pada temen-temen tercintanya kena semprot si hyungseob, haknyeon minta mereka buat ngejauh bilangnya hyungseob butuh sendiri.

"heh kenapa sih lo seob?" hyungseob masih nangis, haknyeon kira matanya hyungseob itu kayak air terjun soalnya ngalirin air mulu dari tadi. hyungseob mulai sesenggukan. dia bingung nangisin yang mana, karena woojin atau soal kimia yang asal dia jawab.

hyungseob ngehapus air matanya. sekarang lagi jamkos setelah ulangan, jadinya anak 11-3 rame banget ngga karuan. "mcd yuk" haknyeon ngerjapin mata, tumbenan si hyungseob ngajakin bolos. meski hyungseob bukan anak teladan yang dicintai guru tapi dia ngga mau sifatnya di mata guru jelek, jadi dia itu anti bolos bolos klub. yang diajakin mah hayuk aja asal dibayarin.

mcd lagi agak sepi dan itu beruntung banget buat hyungseob nenangin diri, di depan dia ada haknyeon yang makanin burgernya pelan-pelan ngeliat hyungseob ngelamun doang. hyungseob jadi keinget pm dia sama jihoon. iya, semalem si hyungseob curhat kalo dia ngerasa woojin udah mulai suka juga ke dia. tapi jawaban jihoon bikin kesel dan dia malah mikirin sekarang.

 _lo beneran yakin? gue takut kalo woojin orangnya emang wellcome gitu. woojin emang ga pernah nolak eksistensi lo, tapi bukan berarti woojin balik suka ke lo. maafin ya seob, lo boleh kok punya pemikiran kayak gitu. asal lo bisa ngatur perasaan dengan pemikiran lo yang sekarang._

hyungseob patah hati.

.

"hyungseob mana?"

tepat seminggu hyungseob ngga lagi ngedatengin woojin. ditungguin di kelas sampe bel masuk ngga dateng-dateng, ke kantin ngga pernah ketemu, disamperin ke kelas katanya hyungseob lagi sibuk. ada-ada aja alesan hyungseob biar ngga ketemu woojin.

padahal woojin kangen sama hyungseob.

"jin, bengong mulu." sohye dihadapannya malah di abaikan, bikin cowo-cowo kelas kesel sama woojin. cewe semanis sohye masa di sia-siain?! ya maklum, woojin kan belok. woojin langsung sadar terus minta maaf ke sohye yang dibales tawa doang. "udah ketemu hyungseob belum?"

woojin gelengin kepala, padahal kelas mereka sebelahan tapi berasa ngga satu planet sama hyungseob. sohye senyum doang ngemaklumin sifat woojin yang lagi galauin hyungseob. sohye ngelirik ke luar pintu dan nemuin hyungseob lagi jalan sambil benerin tali ranselnya.

"WOOJIN ITU HYUNGSEOB."

denger namanya hyungseob disebut woojin langsung gebrak meja, pamit ke sohye dan buru-buru lari ngejar hyungseob. "HYUNGSEEEOOOOBB!" yang di panggil kaget, waktu noleh ke belakang tambah kaget lagi kayak serangan jantung. hyungseob langsung lari bikin woojin harus nambah kecepatan larinya.

"HYUNGSEEEOOOB"

"ANJIR SEOBB. LARI JANGAN CEPET-CEPET WOE"

"GA USAH NGEJAR GUE ANJIR."

mereka udah ngga peduliin tatapan orang ngeliatin mereka kejar-kejaran di koridor. apalagi woojin sama hyungseob pake acara teriak-teriak segala. masih mending cuma manggil nama, lah ini pake misuh segala.

tepat di koridor depan kelas 10-3 (uhuy mantan kelas aku) woojin berhasil nahan tangan hyungseob. suasana sekitar udah sepi paling di setiap kelas tinggal 3-4 orang anak. saking sepinya suara napas mereka sampe kedengaran.

"seob, lo kenapa jauhin gue?"

woojin memang ter-oke. baru ngambil napas gara-gara lari udah di tanyain to the point begini, hyungseob kan pusing mau jawab.

"lepasin" woojin makin ngegenggam tangan hyungseob.

"ga sebelum lo jawab pertanyaan gue"

hyungseob ngehela napas. seminggu ini dia jauhin woojin ya salah satu usaha dia buat move on! bukan saran dari jihoon, tapi kesadaran dari hyungseob sendiri. bahkan jihoon nolak ide ini waktu hyungseob minta bantuan ke dia.

hyungseob cuma ngga mau kegeeran lagi.

"seob."

hyungseob kesel terus ngehentak tangan woojin,

"GUE MAU MOVE ON DARI LO BEGO. GUE GA MAU KEGEERAN DAN BERHARAP TERLALU TINGGI KALO NYATANYA CUMA GUE YANG PUNYA PERASAAN KE LO. KENAPA GUE NGEJAUHIN LO? YA ITU SALAH SATU USAHA GUE BUAT MOVE ON."

woojin terperangah. muka hyungseob di depannya udah merah, apalagi matanya. tapi rasanya lebih lega setelah teriak di depan muka woojin.

"seob, gue -"

"udah sana bareng sama sohye lagi. sorry gara-gara gue lo jadi ga punya waktu buat tuh cewe." hyungseob lekas pergi tapi ga di tahan sama woojin. hyungseob udah beneran pengen nangis aja rasanya. dia ngomong begitu biar woojin tau kalo hyungseob cemburu.

 _PEKA DONG ANJIRRRR. ㅡahn hyungseob, 18th_

"gue suka sama lo."

hah

ha

h

hA

hAH

JEDAR JEDOR NGUEENG

 _apasih anying ㅡkenta numpang ngeksis gengs_

hyungseob langsung noleh ke belakang. dia ngeliat woojin yang awalnya natap dia langsung nunduk ngeliat lantai, nyembunyiin muka merahnya.

"sohye cuma tetangga gue, dia yang sering banget jadi tempat curhat gue tentang lo." hyungseob kicep, kali ini badannya udah hadap-hadapan sama woojin. woojin malu dan kurang terbiasa sama yang beginian, dia ngusak rambutnya dan perlahan mendekat ke arah hyungseob.

jarak mereka berdua kini tinggal tiga langkah lagi. hyungseob cuma bisa ngerjapin matanya, dia takut kalo semua ini cuma mimpi. tapi harum parfum woojin masih bisa kecium hyungseob.

"gue pertama kali suka waktu ngobatin lo di uks, gue pikir cuma rasa kagum doang. tapi lo yang terus-terusan di samping gue ngebuat gue sadar perasaan gue ke lo pengen ngelebihin batas pertemanan. sayangnya gue ga tau gimana caranya gue bisa ngelompatin batas pertemanan itu. gue takut lo bakal jauhin gue kalo bertindak berlebihan.

park woojin udah jatuh dalam pesona seorang ahn hyungseob."

diem.

macem mengheningkan cipta.

woojin ngegaruk tengkuknya, "gue cerewet ya? duh macem uke banget gue. eh tapi gue seme sejati kok, seob. maaf gue ga pernah ngerasain yang kayak beginian sebelumnya -"

"jadi gue yang pertama buat lo?"

"hah?"

hyungseob ngedengus terus senyum dengan mata nahan nangis, "susah banget sih minta gue jadi pacar lo? pake pidato segala, anak pinter mah bebas ya."

woojin ketawa canggung, "kalo gitu seob, mau jadi -"

"YA MAU LAH ANJIR GA USAH DITANYA WOEE. GA PEKA BANGET SIH LO, JIN."

bukannya malu gara-gara diliatin adek-adek tingkat tapi si woojin malah ketawa. woojin ngedeket bikin hyungseob dugeun dugeun sendiri, apalagi waktu woojin ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinganya.

"pulang bareng gue ya, seob?"

hyungseob ngangguk.

 _masih gue liatin ㅡjoo haknyeon, 18th_

iya, itu suara hati joo haknyeon yang kebetulan lagi ngapelin euiwoong di 10-3.

.

.

.

 **note:**

ini apaan tolong.

aku ga ngerti lagi deh kenapa aku buat beginian wkwk. apa karena aku rindu jinseob?:(((( ingat gaes jinseob itu like winkdeep, anti karam karam klub.

btw aku mau buat high school series pake otp p101 HEHEHE. nantinya bakalan ada winkdeep, guanho, samhwi, dan hakwoong. ohiya, ongniel di masukin ga nih? wkwk

ps: INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BIKIN LEBIH DARI 1K WORDS. ISINYA UNFAEDAH SEKALI


End file.
